J'ai peur
by Black666
Summary: Le fantome de Kira rend visite à Near, ce qui effraie ce dernier. Une nuit, alors qu'il n'en peux plus, il va chercher du réconfort auprès de la personne la plus improbable qui soit...


_Bonsoir !_

_Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF pour le thème «rouge ». Le FoF, ou Forum Francophone, c'est un endroit merveilleux où pleins de petits auteurs blablatent sur tout et rien, sur leurs expériences en tant qu'auteurs et lecteurs. Rejoignez-nous, nous ne mordons pas !_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

oOo

Que Mello survive, ça n'avait pas été une surprise. Near s'y était attendu, Mello s'arrangeait toujours pour survivre. Toujours. Mais qu'il s'installe chez lui, _ça_, ça l'avait surpris...étendu dans son lit, c'est à cela que réfléchissait l'albinos.

Il revoyait très précisément cette journée. Le jeune homme était apparu, blessé, amaigri et uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon à moitié déchiré. Seul son sourire n'avait pas changé. Il était apparut, surprenant tout le monde, sauf Near.

_ Salut Casper, ça te dérange si je squatte chez toi ?

Il n'avait donné aucune explication quand à sa servie miraculée, et s'était installé. Deux mois après la mort de Kira. Cela datait d'un an.

Near ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il le dérangeait. Ils discutaient presque aimablement, et arrivaient assez bien à collaborer sur les affaires qui méritaient leur intérêt. Certes, leur budget chocolat avait connu une augmentation spectaculaire, mais avec tous les fonds laissés par L, ça n'était pas grave.

Curieusement, les autres membres du SPK n'avaient pas été contre l'aménagement de Mello. Near soupçonnait Lidner d'y être pour quelque chose. Il la voyait souvent sortir de la chambre de Mello. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, la possibilité qu'ils soient amants le mettait en colère.

_ Bien sur que si, tu sais pourquoi ! Lança une voix à côté de lui.

Near se tendit. Depuis quelques mois, il avait un visiteur nocturne. Et pas n'importe qui : le fantôme de Kira. Bien que sa conscience rationnelle refuse de l'admettre, il était effrayé par cet esprit.

Parce qu'il mettait en avant tous ces doutes, toutes ses peurs, toutes ses interrogations avec un sourire narquois, presque cruel.

_ Va-t-en, murmura l'albinos en plongeant sous sa couette.

_ Voyons, Near, je t'ai connu plus sur de toi ! Ricana Light.

_ Va-t-en ! Répéta Near un peu plus fort.

L'esprit éclata de rire. Un rire froid cruel. Near resserra un peu plus la couette autour de lui. Il ne s'état jamais senti seul de sa vie. Mais à cet instant, il aurait donné cher pour avoir un ami vers qui se tourner. A moins que…

Le jeune homme se leva, sous le regard du fantôme. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers une des chambres d'amis. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita, puis, soupirant, entrebâilla la porte.

_ Mello ? Tu dors ?

Le jeune homme était allongé, seul, ce qui soulagea l'albinos, et semblait profondément endormi. Ce qui était un leurre. Le blond ne dormait jamais profondément. Et il y avait probablement un revolver à portée de main. C'est ce qu'on leur enseignait à la Wammy's. Toujours être prêt.

Et en effet, à peine avait-il entendu un bruit que le jeune homme s'était redressé, pointant une arme sur son rival de toujours.

_ Near, c'est toi ?

_ Oui… murmura l'albinos.

Légèrement surpris, Mello abaissa son revolver. La voix de son rival tremblait légèrement, comme s'il était au bord des larmes.

_ Est-ce que… je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda l'albinos.

Trop étonné par cette demande, le blond ne réagit pas. Prenant cela pour un refus, Near s'apprêta à faire demi-tour. Arrivé devant la porte, il fut stoppé par la voix de son rival :

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Kira me hante, répondit Near. Son fantôme me rend visite. Et j'ai peur…

_ Toi, Nate River, tu as peur ? Rit Mello.

C'en était trop pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis près de deux mois, à cause de Light. Il avait atteint des limites. Son corps trembla légèrement tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

_ Near, tu pleures ?

L'albinos ne répondit pas, ce que le blond prit pour une réponse positive. Il le fixa un instant. Dans son pyjama tout blanc, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon. Adorable. En une seconde il fut près de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Hey, calme Casper. Allez viens, tu vas me raconter.

Il l'attira dans son lit où Near se sentit immédiatement mieux, bien que les draps soient noirs. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses larmes.

_ C'est juste que… Il vient le soir, il me regarde, il me parle, il se moque de moi…

_ Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

_ Depuis des mois… En fait depuis que je suis convaincu que toi et Lidner vous couchez ensemble.

_ Attends, t'es sérieux là ? Tu penses sérieusement que je me tape Lidner ?

_ Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Near. Etrangement, cette nouvelle lui fit plaisir. Pourtant elle sort souvent de ta chambre…

_ On discute souvent tous les deux, mais il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Maintenant, revenons à Kira. Si ça dure depuis aussi longtemps, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Parce que… parce que tu allais te moquer de moi… murmura Near.

Mello prit le menton de son rival et le releva pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Si tu as réellement peur, jamais je ne me serais moqué de toi…

Puis sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Longtemps. Passionnément. Near n'avait jamais embrassé personne, mais il se doutait que Mello était doué en la matière. Il répondit au baiser, répondant à son instinct. Après plusieurs minutes, ils s'écartèrent.

_ J'espère que cela te suffira pour t'empêcher de faire des cauchemars.

Tout en le prenant dans ses bras, Mello s'allongea dans son lit. C'est à ce moment là que l'albinos remarque que son rival était torse nu. Tout en se pelotonnant contre son torse, Near ferma les yeux.

_ Et bien voilà ce qu'il te fallait pour te débarrasser de moi, ricana Kira qui les observait assis dans un fauteuil.

_ Va-t-en, murmura-t-il.

_ Ta gueule Near, et dors, lança Mello en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de l'albinos. Il posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son rival, ses cheveux le chatouillant.

Near sourit. Protégé ainsi, il n'aurait plus jamais peur des esprits.

oOo

_Et bah voilà !_

_Allez, un tite review ?_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
